1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a modular cat station easily disposable between a collapsed configuration (for shipping, storage, etc.) and an assembled configuration. In particular, the cat station comprises a plurality of spaced apart platforms disposed at different heights relative to a connected or otherwise supporting base plate. In particular, the different platforms are removably interconnected to one or more collars, the base plate, and/or each other in order to create a modular, customized, and collapsible cat station. As will be described in greater detail below, the cat station of the various embodiments further comprises a plurality of camouflaging or auxiliary elements generally representative of leaves, branches, flowers, twigs, grass, and/or other parts of a tree or other plant life. The camouflaging elements are removably and/or fixedly connected to various points of the station and are structured and disposed to at least partially conceal one or more accessories, add-ons, or portions of the station, including scratching posts, toys, food and water bowls, beds, litter box, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cats are common domesticated animals owned as pets in many households throughout the United States and Worldwide. A typical behavior common in many household cats is the desire to hide, play, and rest in a designated area. In addition, most cats have a natural tendency to hook their claws into a suitable surface and pull by scratching the surface. This type of behavior marks the cats' territory, exercises the cats' legs, and cleans and sharpens the cats' claws. Indoor cats may benefit from being provided access to one or more scratching posts or other designated scratching areas so they are less likely to scratch other more sensitive portions of the house, including the carpet or furniture, which can be easily ruined by such behavior.
Accordingly, some cat owners purchase or otherwise install in their home designated cat furniture in order for the cat to have a place to play and/or rest. Such cat furniture, cat homes, or cat houses, are generally unsightly, bulky, expensive, non-customizable, and use up a large amount of space.
There is thus a need in the art for a new modular cat station comprising a plurality of platforms disposed in a spaced relation to one another at different heights relative to a base plate. In particular, it would be advantageous if the proposed cat station comprises removable, replaceable, and positionable platforms which can be customized, moved, added, and removed in order to accommodate each specific need. In addition, it would be further beneficial if the cat station comprises a plurality of camouflaging elements, such as various structures representative of tree branches, leaves, flowers, grass etc., in order to conceal or camouflage certain portions of the station and/or one or more accessories or add-ons, including food and water bowls, toys, etc.